Commanders, Majors, and Double Trouble
by Amber Root
Summary: Holly finds something important about her past from an uncle, she's never thought she had. Which may or may not lead to two other people close to everyone in the LEP. This may change Holly's life for-for forever. And those two people come back into their lives. Will they be the same like they were before? Or will they be different? Rated T: Because of mild language and situation


**Hi, this is my first story here on . There are no spoilers for Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian. This is based 120 years ago, and the present day. So pretend that book 8 never happened. Hope you like it! \(^_^)/**

**Disclaimer: I, Amber Root, do not own anything Artemis Fowl related. Besides the books that I bought and shoved into my Butler shrine. So... I do not own Artemis Fowl or anythings related towards it. **

* * *

•Around 120 Years Ago, Police Plaza-Haven City•

This wasn't the commander Vinyaya that everyone knew nor knew about. She was different. Auburn brown hair, green eyes, perfectly tanned skin. The fairy people thought that she had died her hair that way but it was naturally auburn.

Not bloody red.

Red was the color she would dyed it to. Just to stand out and say, "I know it draws attention to myself. But, you know? I like attention. Look at me." She didn't dye it because she had been very busy lately with being a commander for her squad. And the Recon squad of the LEP as well. The commander just couldn't find the time to herself.

It was true about the attention she would draw to herself, Rain loved attention ever since she had been a young child. Was it because she never grew up with her biological mother? A sign that she was feeling ignored by her busy father, who was running around with a woman that the young girl never liked? Was it because her father married that same woman only two months after they had started dating? Or the fact that the two love birds quickly produced a young child? Tarpon Vinyaya. Her younger brother. Who was now in Atlantis trying to find a job that he enjoyed.

No one knows. The only being with the answers to the questions above could only be from the oldest sibling herself, Raine.

But that was not her priority right now. Her mind was set on delivering very important news. So important–it could change the lives of two people and bring a whole new life into this world that we know and love today.

The young woman knocked on the black steel door. Major Root did not answer. She cleared her throat. "Major Root. Commander Vinyaya orders you to let her in." She smiled. That man never took orders the way that they are commanded.

"There ain't non of dem Root'ehs heh." His fake accents always sucked no matter how much he tried. But it would make the wing commander smile.

"I, as your commander for the time being, order you to lock the door. And tell me to leave as soon as possible." Vinyaya told him leaning on the door to hear if the man were to move or make any sounds. No sounds what so ever. "Fine. No lunch breaks for the next nine months."

Quickly the access hinges to the door clicked three times. One click for each security lock. At least Julius wasn't a paranoid centaur like Dorkus and his son. Double trouble is how Raine thought about the two together. Everyone in the LEP or in Haven always thought of them together. Never separate. Father and son. Best friends, amigos who work together twenty four seven. Their door's security is locked by DNA samples. That either had to be from a strand of hair, or a sample of blood. So if you wish to enter the room. You better have hair somewhere on your body. If not, you better have something very sharp and a bandaid.

As Raine leaned on to the door she could hear Julius's slight nose whistle. It made her mind trail off to when they were in grade school, she was in high and he was in middle. Not that it was a big difference or anything. The two were separated only by one year. She would always make fun of his nose by joking about how it was slightly curved to the right.

Root wasn't born that way. It was from a failure round of Crunch Ball one summer afternoon. When he was playing against his older brother Turnball. Turny kicked the ball too hard into the air while he was in the middle of showing off to some teenage pixettes during the break. Julius didn't know that is was break time because he had been day dreaming while looking at the artificial clouds above, so he went after it. The hard ball curved upward into the air. Slamming against the younger brother's face. Seriously hurting him. He flew backwards about two feet before landing on his back. Others quickly gathering around him to get him to the Emergency Room. Before he had blacked out, he could remember the look on his older brother's face. A look that seemed to be a smile an a happy one at that.

Julius never played Crunch Ball after that indecent ever again.

Vinyaya's memory moment was cut off by the fast creeking off the door. It had swung open, leaving Raine unbalanced. She started to trip forward with her arms flailing in the air to catch herself. The girl forgot about her box and it went flying into the room, landing behind Root's desk. Her eyes tightly shut themselves for the impact. But there wasn't one. Just arms around her waist and her head landing into a lying position on a chest.

The major had caught his temporary commander from falling on her face. It couldn't have been a surprise to him because he had caught Raine many times before.

In the LEP, a temporary commander is a commander who is acting as a substitute for another commander. Like a substitute teacher at a school. Raine had been filling in for the Recon commander because, well, there wasn't one. Commander Root the first had been in a hand to hand fight with a rampaging Troll on the loose. All they know is that it had cornered him in a cave on the outskirts of Tara, Ireland, a few months back. There was no signal in his helmet since all of the power in the LEP had been shut off due to a hurricane on the mainland. The water had got in contact with the wiring system Dorkus Sr. had made and the commander went out to search for any missing faires during the storm. A month later Julius Sr. was found. With the no lower half of him and with no arms to be precise. Dried up, bloody clothing that had been ripped up like the man had been a chew toy. But that wasn't the worst part of the scene; his son, Julius Root Jr. had been the officer who had found the remainings in the cave. Julius had volunteered to be part of the search party for the man.

Vinyaya opened her mouth and looked like she was going to speak but no words had been formed.

"You alright?" Julius asked.

Her head was still on his warm chest. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Are you comfortable?"

Raine nodded once more and noticed how she was acting. And pulled away from his embrace. _'I'm acting like a lovesick puppy'_, she thought.

Root walked back to his desk to finally start working on his paperwork again. If Vinyaya were to ask him why he hadn't finished yet, he would tell her that she had just interrupted him. Everyone told her that and she allowed it.

As he slid the black desk chair out from under the desk, he spotted something shaped like a box angled up against the full wall window. He had named it Windy. She gave him a perfect view of the city he loved the most. A view that any fairy officer would kill for if they had to do paper work all day in a small cubical. And those didn't even have windows, or doors for that matter.

The object was brown, box shaped, and had a red bow.

Julius lifted his right eyebrow in surprise, "What's that thing?" He asked pointing at it like a child.

"A gift."

He looked at her. First a date and now a gift._ 'What a woman'_. The man sarcastically thought. "You know it's not my birthday. Or a holiday."

Raine walked back a step to close the door and locked it. "Just open it." She said as she completed the third and final lock.

Root picked the brown bowed box off of the cold ground. "Can't I open it later? I have work to do." It sounded as if he wanted to do paperwork.

With a sigh Vinyaya walked up to the desk and placed both of her hands on it's smooth surface. Looking like she was the bad cop in an interview. "No."

"That important?"

She nodded slowly making her hair move as if it were a gentle wave in the water.

Surprisingly, Julius did not take a rough action opening the box like a little kid would on Christmas day. Instead he slowly untied the red ribbon out of its bow form. Followed by taking a letter opener out of the drawer. And sliced the top of the box's crease that was covered over with tape.

Julius eyed an object smaller than the box itself by four and it had been wrapped up in bubble wrap. He unwrapped it, to only find a thermometer. Or so he thought it was.

"Really Raine? A thermometer, and a used one at that." Root tapped it on the desk as if it were mere ordinary pen. "Are you saying that I need to see a doctor?"

Raine sighed once again. She wanted this to go smoothly and be serious. "No, and it's not a thermometer it's a," not knowing how to tell him she paused.

"Well I think it's a thermometer." On cue with the last word he stuck it into his mouth.

"Oh my Frond. That's sick." And with the phrase 'sick', she didn't mean the cool kind.

Julius started to get worried. "Then what is it?" He asked her with the white skinny object in his mouth swaying from side to side as he spoke.

"A pregnancy test, you nimrod." She said with and deep annoyed voice. Root's eyes bugged out. "And a used one at that."

His jaw dropped open and the test fell out, right onto his half finished paperwork. The side with the screen faced upward and as he looked at it. Julius quickly found out that her score was a positive.

Julius Root looked at his girlfriend, who had been keeping their relationship from everyone. Even his mother.

His girlfriend was pregnant. Raine Vinyaya was going to have a baby.

"Who's the dad?"

She stood there with her hands on her hips. "You. And don't even ask how, you're the only one- you know."

Julius Root was going to be a daddy.

•Police Plaza-Haven City, Major Root's Office, Five Minutes Later•

Raine Vinyaya took a seat on the couch that was against the wall. The lights were dim since Dorkus Jr. thought that this month the LEP should save power, to stay greener. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Julius Root on the other hand was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Shocked at the news he had just received a moment ago. _I'm going to be a dad?_ He thought over and over again. _I'm going to be a dad?_

This couldn't have been happening. Not that a baby in the man's opinion was a bad thing. He loved it when his younger sister was a baby. But–a baby? A child of his very own? Out of the blue, a child.

Vinyaya sat with her hands on top of one another, in her lap. _Is he mad at me?_ She had no clue if Julius were mad, happy, or sad. His emotions at this point were completely blank. No emotion on his face to read whatsoever.

She looked down at the grown and let her auburn brownish red hair fall over her face. The whole office was silent. You could be able to hear an ant cry.

"Ra-Raine" Julius stuttered, " a baby?"

Raine looked up, but didn't look in his direction. "Yeah. A baby."

Another moment began pass, full of complete silence similar to before, before someone spoke another word. The only difference was Root tapping his foot with a steady beat. "Do you want this?"

The commander looked at him. Not being able to figure out what her boyfriend had meant by 'want this'.

"I don't understand."

"Do you want the baby?" He rephrased the question he had been trying to ask.

She couldn't believe the words that she had been hearing. "Yes, but-"

"Commanding doesn't allow the time." Julius finished the sentence for her.

Vinyaya nodded in agreement. "But there can't be an abortion. I won't let it be. I couldn't live with myself knowing that we killed something so defenceless."

Root got up, out of his desk chair and walked over to Raine. Then kneeled down in front of her. He gently guided half of the hair that was covering her face behind her ear. Letting him get a good look of her green eyes. And placed a hand on her warm cheek. "Alright. What about we have the baby and I'll take full custody of him? We can make it work."

Vinyaya made a slight smile. "Him?" _Julius thinks it will be a boy? Typical male._

"Him or her. You never know." Julius laughed. An idea struck his brain. "What about twins?"

"Don't say that! No no, no no, no twins whatsoever!" She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

Julius smiled. The idea of twins seemed to cheer the man up. Just think, little toddlers; boy and girl, running around the house playing tag. Making small little giggling noises._Now that would be very adorable_, he thought beginning to doze off at the daydream of it.

"He or she will be known from now on until birth as Nnub." Raine grinned at her lover.

Now this was the time Julius was most confused. "Nnub? Why Nnub?" He thought for a moment about the name. "Is it because it has no arms or legs yet?"

"No silly, Nnub mean, no name until birth. I was Nnub at one point and so were you." When she said 'you' she pointed at Root. "And our baby will be Nnub too."

Julius stood up straight and fixed the newly made creases in his pants. "For your information, I was never Nnub. My parents knew that I was already going to be named Julius."

Raine sat back on the sofa, "Jul, even if you were a girl, your named would have been Julius?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yup, even if I were a girl." On that note he flopped onto the sofa next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I would have been a very pretty girl."

The comment made Vinyaya burst into tears of pure laughter. Her laugh was a contagious one, like a virus it took a moment for Root to join in. They both laughed while they cuddled next to each other.

"Why are we laughing?!" Julius laughed.

"The idea of you in a dress!" Vinyaya was laughing very hard at this point and she fell over onto his lap.

Julius immediately stopped. It wasn't funny to him at all. In fact, he frowned at his girlfriend. "I- I need to finish my paper work."

After a minute and forty-five seconds Vinyaya finally calmed down. "Oh, okay." She wiped a real tear away. "Oh crap I forgot about my meeting!"

She ran out of the room, leaving Julius Root alone.


End file.
